The Choice
by AMunk3y
Summary: §š§š After his loss at the valley of end, Naruto does the unexpected. What does he choose, and what are the consequences? š§š§
1. The Choice

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'Thought'

"Speaking"

Summary- After his fight with Sasuke, Naruto has two choices, to give up or to keep going. Which will he choose? What are the consequences of his actions?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: The Choice

'I'm sorry Naruto, but this had to be done'

Sasuke gave one last look to his unconscious friend, and turned to leave. He didn't want to hurt Naruto, but nothing was going to stop him from achieving strength. He was an avenger, Sacrifices had to be made. With one last look, he disappeared into the trees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shit, I don't sense their chakra anymore. I hope I'm not too late' Kakashi thought while running as fast as he could to where he had last sensed the chakra signatures. He had a very bad feeling in his gut.

'Please be okay, Naruto' he thought while pushing himself off the tree trying to gain more speed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A plant suddenly made its way out of the ground away from Naruto. It opened up and a half green half white head appeared.

'Interesting' it thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and then closed them. 'Where am I?' he thought. His mind raced back to the fight with Sasuke. He remembered the last attack, and regretted it. He had pulled back at the last second, and for that he had lost.

He had failed. He had failed himself. He had failed Sakura. He had failed Konoha.

His thoughts drifted to his past memories. The memories of his life.

How he was hated by everyone. How he was treated. For over 10 years he had no one, but then he finally had some friends. He had a team, a team with people who cared for him, and he had finally had happiness.

He smiled at the thought.

Then the memories of his fight with Sasuke flashed again. Friends?

Would friends do this to each other? Naruto's thoughts turned dark.

Friends wouldn't try to kill each other, Sasuke was no friend. And Sakura.

She never cared about Naruto. It was always Sasuke; she never gave a rats ass about Naruto. She didn't even tell him to be careful when he went after Sasuke. She just wanted her precious Sasuke back.

No they were definitely not his friends. Even Kakashi favored Sasuke, always training him to be better. What had he done for Naruto anyways, some stupid tree walking exercise?

No, he definitely did not conceder them friends.

Naruto was getting angrier. He had no friends, no family. He was hated by almost everyone. And now to top it all of, he had failed everyone.

He had made a promise and broke it. He was a failure. He had tried his hardest to be noticed, and to get stronger. But none of that helped or mattered. He was still unnoticed, still hated and still a failure.

His thoughts wandered again. The Uchiha was gone. Konoha's precious Uchiha. That could only mean one thing. More people would be coming, probably to make sure their Uchiha was alright.

Naruto wondered what he would tell them once they got here. What he would tell Sakura when he got back.

His thoughts wandered again. Why should he? Why should he care about telling Sakura, why should he care about telling anyone what happened. Heck, why should he even go back. He was nothing, just a stupid failure. NO, he would not go back to Konoha.

'I give up' Naruto thought coldly.

That's it. He would just give up. There was no reason to keep going. He would just go wander off somewhere till he died.

He would just die and end his miserable life. IT would be better off for him and everyone.

He slowly got up from the ground. His muscles and bones still aching from the fight with Sasuke.

'I have to get out of here quick before the backup arrives' Naruto thought coldly. He then started limping his way toward the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi arrived at the valley.

'This is definitely where they fought' thought the one eyed man. It was easy to tell, there was blood everywhere and broken boulders and burn marks.

"Where are they?" thought the man while looking around trying to locate any of the two boys.

HE then turned to his dog companion, Pakkun.

"Pakkun, can u sense their presence"? He asked the ninja dog.

The dog started sniffing here and there hoping to catch any scent he could. After about five minutes of searching around, he turned to his master with a panicked look.

"Sorry Kakashi, I'm afraid I can't pick up any of their scents" the dog said. Kakashi gave him a puzzled, and sad look." well why not?"

Pakkun looked at Kakashi sadly, then started explaining." my nose is only picking up two very strong and strange chakra signatures. They don't belong to neither Sasuke nor Naruto from what I can tell, and the scent is so strong, I can't smell their chakras through it" he paused. "and it seems to have spread all around the forest, overshadowing their chakra" Pakkun finished off.

Kakashi thought for a moment then his single eye widened.

'KYUUBI!!!... It must be his chakra that is still present from the fight...'

Kakashi then remembered what Pakkun had said. "Did u say TWO chakra signatures?" he looked at the dog wearily. The dog looked up at him and nodded.

Kakashi seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. 'Ok so there were two abnormal chakras, one was obviously the Kyuubi. Then the other had to be Sasuke somehow... but how?' he then put he started rubbing his hand on his chin thinking how Sasuke could have that weird of chakra... It then hit him.

'Damn...' thought Kakashi. 'So he finally gave in to the Snake's Power. Hokage-Sama needs to know about this and quick. IT could mean allot of trouble for Konoha in the future.'

He turned again to Pakkun and said, "Are you sure there is no way you can sense Naruto's signature?" Pakkun nodded, "I'm afraid so."

Kakashi then turned around to head back into the forest he came from, "Come-on Pakkun, there is nothing we can do for Naruto at this point. We cannot waste any time looking blindly for him when we need to report this back to Hokage-Sama." He then started running at a fast pace towards Konoha with Pakkun following closely behind. 'Naruto, I hope you survived and I wish you the best.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was still limping slowly through the forest. He had used all of his chakra, and the Kyuubi for some reason was not healing his wounds. Probably from using too much of the fox's chakra he assumed.

'Man am I tired' he thought while still limping to nowhere in particular. Maybe he should just stop and die right here. It would definitely be easier than limping. His life would be over, and he would have nothing to worry about anymore.

While deep in thought Naruto did not notice someone up ahead of him, seemingly waiting for him. He continued walking completely unaware of his surroundings until he the figure decided to speak...

"Kyuubi..." the figure said.

Naruto slowly looked up to the man. Well man was an overstatement; this thing was a plant with a green and white human head, if you could call it that. Naruto then focused on the "thing's" clothes. It wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. Then it suddenly hit him.

'This guy is wearing the same cloak as Sasuke's brother and his fish friend was wearing' thought Naruto.

The thing looked at Naruto for a while then decided to speak again, "Boy, as you probably know from prior experience with akatsuki, our organization is deeply interested in your tenant. I need you to come with me" it said while still not moving an inch.

Naruto had stopped moving, or limping, and looked at the figure for a good while, he then did something that caught the akatsuki member by complete surprise...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

New Jutsu- none.. in this chapter at least

Well I just have nothing to do and had this idea in my mind for awhile.

I know this chapter is REALLY short, but it was just a chapter to get things started. The rest will be longer and more detailed.

I know that the beginning isn't what really happened in the manga, but I need it for my story so I had to change it a lil...

Anyways hope you guys/girls like


	2. The Aftermath

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'Thought'

"Speaking"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2: The Aftermath

"Sure" the boy said, after giving the idea some though.

To say that the akatsuki member was stunned would be an understatement. But being a ninja of his caliber he couldn't show his surprise.

"That's very odd" Replied the member, trying to keep his tone as normal as possible.

"What?" Naruto quickly said

"I wasn't expecting you to just hand yourself over to us. I was prepared for you to try to run or to attack me." the figure said.

"Especially after what I heard happened between you and Itatchi" he added.

Naruto looked at the man slightly annoyed, and then replied. "Well ya, I woulda normally done that, but I just don't really care anymore" replied the blond boy. He then looked back up at the member, "I was gonna try to kill myself soon anyway, so I might as well be useful to someone before I die."

The akatsuki member just stood there bemused.

'Odd kid' he thought "very well. Come with me"

The akatsuki turned and headed toward the akatsuki hideout. Naruto shrugged and followed slowly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHHAAATTT! What do you mean Naruto is GONE!!" roared a blonde woman.

"I'm sorry Hokage-Sama; there was nothing I could do about it"

"What do you mean u couldn't do anything about it, How are **BOTH** Naruto and Sasuke **MISSING**!!!?!?" she hissed at the silver haired jounin.

The jounin whimpered, before calming down several minutes later and telling her the whole story.

After Kakashi had finished explaining. She gave him a weary look and then leaned back in her chair deep in thought about the situation. After some time she leaned forward onto her desk, "So it seems Naruto fought Sasuke to try to get him back and lost. Sasuke defected to sound, and Naruto is either missing or dead" the Hokage shuddered as she said the last word. "Also you couldn't find him because of the chakra of the curse seal and Kyuubi still in the area" said the Hokage.

The jounin nodded slowly.

"I see" she added. "this is far worse than we imagine, Kakashi"

She looked at the Kakashi who was still shaking from her killing intent, "your excused Kakashi, send Shizune in on your way out."

The jounin bowed and made his way out the door. Seconds later Shizune came in and saw that the Hokage was deep in thought.

"yes, Tsunade?" her assistant said.

The Hokage snapped out of her thought and turned to her assistant.

"shizune round up two team of anbu and send in search for Naruto."

She paused, "also set up a meeting with the council as soon as possible. We have a major problem that we have to deal with" Tsunade added.

Shizune nodded and made her way out the door to do her tasks.

Tsunade sat back in her chair with a worried look on her face.

'Please be alright Naruto' she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures were walking slowly through the forest. It was near midnight and Naruto was getting bored. He had already healed most of his injuries by now.

"How long till we get there?" asked the blond.

The other figure looked at him with an annoyed look. "You just asked me that question five minutes ago... I already told you, we will be there by morning"

'What an annoying kid'

They kept walking for another 5 minutes or so.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name? he asked innocently

The older man looked at him for a little while. It wouldn't hurt too bad to start a conversation with the kid. Heck, it may even pass the time faster, and maybe he'll stop asking how long it will be till they get to the base.

"I'm Zetsu" he replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Zetsu... Heh, nice name" he paused for a second and looked at the older figure. Zetsu looked back at him bemused, wondering what the little idiot was thinking now. Naruto just kept staring for a good minute or so and finally decided he should ask this guy the question he was wondering since he first saw him.

"So Zetsu, did your mom have sex with a plant or something?" he asked without the slightest hint of embarrassment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was walking towards the council room, shizune by her side, as they prepared to explain to the council what they had learned. Shizune was worried, she turned to the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama!" the young woman said.

The older woman stopped, and looked at her apprentice wearily, before turning away and walking again. Shizune sighed and caught up to her master.

"Don't worry shizune, Naruto will be alright" she said with a caring voice.

The younger woman just stared at her master, and a small smile crept up on her lips. 'I hope so" she thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Zetsu's jaw dropped at the boy's question.

"Wha..." was all he could say. How could he respond to something like that? Oh... he should kill this boy right now. 'Wait, he's just a kid, he's immature and doesn't know any better... calm down Zetsu. Just Calm down' thought the akatsuki member to himself. After a minute or so of calming down, his nerves were settled and he was slowly starting to get his jaw at a normal position.

"I mean how else could you look like an ugly plant man?" the boy asked with a bemused look.

Zetsu's eyes widened at that statement.

"**What.did.you.say**" he said while gritting his teeth

Oh... That had done it. He didn't care if their leader would kill him for killing the Kyuubi, this kid was **DEAD!**

Naruto looked at the man and whimpered as he finally realized that he may have insulted the plant guy. He put up his hands in a defensive manner, "Hey man, c-calm d-down, I-I did-dn't m-mean it t-that w-way" he said while backing up slowly away from Zetsu.

Zetsu didn't even hear the statement as he was planning this kid's death. Naruto turned around and made a run for it. While he was running he turned around and saw the man right on his ass with a dead serious expression. 'holy crap this guys gonna **KILL MEEE**!!!!" thought Naruto while trying to gain speed, to outrun this lunatic.

He called on the Kyuubi's chakra and did a dead sprint for as long as he could. When he couldn't run anymore he turned around and realized that he had lost the plant man. 'Thank God, thought naruto' He may want to die, but that certainly wasn't the way to go. So, he jumped behind the nearest tree and started to rest.

After a couple minutes to regain his breath Naruto got ready to move.

He got up and decided to check around the tree to make sure that Zetsu wasn't still around. He slowly turned his head around the tree, when he came face to face with a weird branch sticking out of the tree.

'heh, that's a weird branch' Naruto thought.

He kept on staring at the branch and suddenly is started moving and opening up.

'wtf?' thought Naruto. He continued watching this odd branch until it opened and then it finally hit Naruto.

"O SHIT!" Naruto yelled before he was grabbed by something rushing out of the branch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"we have no choice but to make both, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, S-Class missing Nins" Yelled a council member

"And they are to be apprehended on sight, and killed if they show any retaliation." he added

The other council members could only nod in agreement. This was the way they handled any ninja that has gone rouge and they could not make any exceptions, even if they wanted to, which was the case with Uchiha Sasuke, not much with the Uzumaki boy.

"Hokage-Sama" said a different council member. The Hokage looked towards the man. "Do you have any problems with the decision?" he asked

Tsunade gave the idea little thought before looking at the man again, "no, I don't" she paused. "As much as I don't like the idea, it is a rule put forth by the first Hokage, and I cannot go against the rules" she said with a sad tone.

The council members nodded in agreement. Some with a smirk on their faces, the Kyuubi was finally out of their precious village.

'Hey, at least they are not to be killed on sight' thought the Hokage then she stood up from her chair and faced all the council.

"Well that is all, this meeting is over, you may go" said the Hokage.

The council members stood up, bowed and left one by one till the Hokage was the only one left.

She sighed, and then turned to leave. 'Naruto, do you ever NOT cause trouble' she thought while a small smile crept up on her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

We see one figure walking through the forest, while dragging behind him a bundle tied to a rope. The figure has a smile on his face, obviously proud of himself for some reason.

'heh, now I can walk in peace' thought the man while still holding the smile on his face. He turned around and looked at the package he was dragging. He could hear faint squeals every now and then. He turned back to look ahead.

"Don't worry Naruto, we only have about 5 hours to go" he said then burst out laughing.

We look behind and see a little boy tied up by over a dozen ropes with a sock stuffed in his mouth trying his hardest to break free.

"you cant escape" said the man holding back a chuckle.

Naruto grumbled something incoherently, and then stopped fidgeting.

'oh, its not over you stupid cactus' thought Naruto evilly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I still haven't gotten to the part where the story really opens up.

That should be in a chapter or two. Hopefully

No new jutsu 

Thanks for reading


	3. Akatsuki

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'Thought'

"Speaking"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3: The Organization

Zetsu walked slowly into the cavern, still dragging the grumbling idiot behind him. He faced the large statue in the middle of the cavern and waited.

Seconds later, 8 dark illusions resembling human beings appeared standing on top of columns, with only their eyes showing. Naruto was getting scared shitless at the figures, and wondering how the hell he had agreed to this.

"Zetsu" called the man in the middle of the group who Naruto assumed was their leader.

"Yes Leader" Zetsu replied. 'AHA! I knew it. I am so damn smart' thought Naruto

"Why have you called us here" replied the man with a slightly annoyed tone.

Zetsu shivered for a moment. The last thing he wanted was to piss off the leader. He turned around slowly and pointed the bundle of rope behind him.

"I have brought something that would be of interest to you" replied the plant man.

"**Stop wasting my time and tell me what it is Zetsu**" the man growled terrifying almost everyone in the cavern, including Naruto. Actually mostly Naruto.

"Sorry, leader" he paused and started untying the boy. Itatchi and kisame's eyes widened at the boy, which went unnoticed by the rest. Zetsu continued untying the boy, and then after he took off the last rope from Naruto's body, the boy jumped at Zetsu. Zetsu had no time to react and Naruto bit his nose. Almost everyone's jaw dropped at the boy's sudden "attack" if you would like to call it that.

But interestingly it didn't end there. After Zetsu had somehow managed to force the blonde off of him, Naruto ran up to him and hit him in a very special place.

CRUNCH!

'Ouch' thought the rest of the akatsuki member, holding back a wince.

"**That's what you get for tying me up you stupid piece of grass**" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, while using the cross arms pose.

Most of the members held back a snicker at the comment.

Zetsu whimpered and wined for a good five minutes before turning to Naruto, who was sitting down cross legged on the floor with a smug look.

"Even?" he squeaked?

Naruto gave the man a stink eye before shrugging "Yea, whatever."

Zetsu slowly turned back to the illusions, hoping the pain wouldn't increase.

"Sorry, leader' I-" he was cut off by the leader "No. No I understand, on any normal circumstance I would be mad, but considering what just happened to you, it is perfectly excusable. I wouldn't want any man to suffer what you just did" the leader said with a sympathetic tone. He paused "are you ok man?" he asked the other member.

"Yes" he breathed in "I can almost breath normally again"

"Ok, good. Now explain to me who this (he eyed the blonde carefully) boy is Zetsu"

"Right" he paused again and slowly turned to the boy, squeaking every once in a while.

"I have brought with me container for the Kyuubi no kitsune" said the man with a smug grin on his face. Well as smug as he could possibly do with the injuries he just got.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was currently sitting at her desk, mumbling something along the lines of 'paper-work of doom' when her door opened to revel two groups of anbu, along with shizune.

"Hokage-Sama" said shizune. "The two groups of anbu have returned from their search for Naruto"

Naruto looked at the two anbu groups and nodded.

"Thank you shizune, you may leave"

The young apprentice nodded, bowed and left back to do her work. The Hokage stared at the two anbu teams.

"Any good news" she asked with a hopeful tone.

The two anbu captains looked at each other, and then turned back to the Hokage.

"I'm afraid not" said one of the captains.

"We searched everyone around for the boy, but we could not even find his scent let alone the boy himself" said the other captain.

The Hokage's face shifted then returned back to normal. "I see anbu-san. Well thank you for your time, you may go" she told the teams

The two anbu teams bowed to the Hokage then made their way to the door. After they had left the Hokage sighed to herself.

'Naruto, where the hell are you?'

As soon as she finished her thought, she heard another knock at her door.

"Come in" the Hokage yelled.

A medical doctor opened the door and walked in, followed by a pink haired girl closely behind. He then closed the door and walked towards the Hokage's desk. The Hokage sat there waiting patiently for the medic to say something.

"Well, what is it?" she finally asked, her patience running out.

The medic smiled at her then began talking.

"Hokage-Sama, Both the Hyuuga and the Akimichi are in stable condition. They are going to be okay" he said proudly. It had definitely not been an easy task to treat these young ninjas, but they had done it.

The Hokage smiled. 'At least everyone else is fine" Tsunade thought to herself. She then turned to the doctor.

"Can they resume shinobi duties anytime soon?" she asked the doctor hoping that they would be able to still remain shinobi and not be forced to become civilians.

"They will not be able to resume ninja activities for some time, but none of their injuries will prevent them from living shinobi lives" he added with a smile.

"This is great news. Thank you very much." she told the head medic with a smile plastered on her face.

"You may leave" she added.

The man bowed to the Hokage and then left just as he came in. The Hokage turned to the girl who was still standing there with a hopeful look on her face.

"What is it, Sakura?" the Hokage asked the pink haired girl who was thinking about something.

The girl then snapped out of her thoughts and turned to the Hokage.

"Sorry, Hokage-Sama. I came here to ask you something." The girl squeaked.

The Hokage looked at the girl annoyingly.

"Well spit it out already, what did you want to ask me?" the Hokage replied with an annoyed tone.

"Hai" the girl replied. "I just came to ask if Sasuke has come back yet." The girl added again with the same hopeful look on her face.

The Hokage looked at the girl with an angry look. 'What a little bitch, she didn't even ask if Naruto has come back or if he was even ok' the Hokage thought dryly. 'Stupid simple-minded fan girl' she added to her thoughts.

"No" she practically yelled.

The girl jumped at the Hokage's tone, then frowned when she realized that Sasuke hadn't returned.

"And for your information, neither has Naruto." she added.

The girl's eyes widened. "w-what?" she asked.

The Hokage looked at the girl. "Yes, Naruto hasn't returned" she paused. "It seems you're that they fought and Sasuke won, and then went to the Sound. We do not know where Naruto is, or if he is even alive."

She hissed at the girl.

Sakura looked at the woman with tears in her eyes. Sasuke was gone, and now because of her, so was Naruto. It was all her fault. Naruto was probably dead and it was all her fault. She broke down crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This boy is the container for the Kyuubi?" asked the leader

"Yes" Itatchi replied coldly, unhappy about the turn of events. This runt was supposed to be his catch, not the stupid cabbage's.

"This is the boy that holds the Kyuubi" he finished off.

"I see" replied the leader.

He stared at the boy for a good moment, then back at Zetsu, then at both Kisame and Itatchi.

"Zetsu, why did you untie this boy if he holds the most powerful of the demons?" he asked. He then spoke again before Zetsu could answer. "And Itatchi, how were you and Kisame not able to catch this boy, while Zetsu was able to do it single handedly?" he asked with a serious tone.

Itatchi gave the leader death glare. He may be the leader, but Itatchi was not afraid of the man by no means. But before anything happened, Zetsu spoke.

"I think I can explain sir" Zetsu said.

"By all means, go ahead"

So Zetsu told them all that happened between Sasuke and Naruto, and how Naruto didn't care about living anymore, and how he wanted to kill himself before Zetsu found him, and Naruto then wanted to be useful to them before he died.

"I see" the leader said matter of factly. "How very..._Noble _of youto do that Naruto" he replied with an eerie tone.

Naruto just looked at the man...(uh illusion) and nodded with confidence. 'Hell ya I'm noble!' he thought.

"As you probably know from your prior visit by Itatchi and Kisame, we wanted to extract all the demons from their containers" he said to the young stupid blonde.

The blonde nodded again. Hell he didn't care what he did before he died. He wouldn't be here to witness anything anyways.

"Naruto" the blonde looked up at the leader again. The leader smiled an evil and mischievous smile "Extracting the Kyuubi from you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

Again, sorry for the short chapter, and again it's because I still haven't gotten to the part where the story really opens up. But don't worry; this is the last short chapter. I have gotten to the point now where the story opens up so expect longer chapters soon.

No new jutsu 

Thanks for reading


	4. The Unexpected

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

'Thought'

"Speaking"

**IMPORTANT!!**

**I am going to cut off this short for now...**

**I know I said this chapter was going to be longer, and it was. But ****(another writer, Achitka) messaged me and is helping me to make my story better. So instead of writing this whole chapter, I'm going to stop here, and go back and fix all the chapters including this one, then finish off this chapter.**

**I will probably end up updating the previous chapter within 2-3 days and the new chapter should be posted within a week...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4: The Unexpected

"is not going to happen" he finished with a grin.

The other 9 shinobi in the cavern just turned and stared at the leader. 'Did he just say what I thought he said?... Naaaaa, I must have heard him wrong, or maybe he's not feeling too good' they all thought at about the same time.

The leader just looked around to the different shinobi, realizing that they were all staring at him. "What?" he said out loud. "Something wrong with my eyes" he added.

'Ya, he's definitely not feeling too good' they all thought again while still staring at the leader who was currently rubbing his eyes.

"Um... leader?" said Itatchi after deciding it was time to find out what the hell was going on.

The leader finished rubbing his eyes and turned to Itatchi, who was still wide eyed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Itatchi asked with a hint of worry about their leader's sanity.

The leader just stared at the Uchiha, blinking a few times.

'Is this guy stupid or what.' he thought. 'He doesn't understand what that means and he's hailed as a genius?' He stared back at the red eyed shinobi.

The staring contest continued for a good ten minutes before Naruto got bored. He started walking around the cave looking for any bats, or worms he could play with. As he was walking around, Itatchi got back to his senses.

"What the hell do you mean that extracting the Kyuubi isn't going to happen." The Uchiha yelled. "WHY NOT!" he added.

Naruto stopped playing with the worm he found and came back to listen to the conversation.

The leader turned to Itatchi with a bemused look. "You don't know?"

He asked, and then realized something else. "Oh ya... I forgot to tell you guys." He continued as he started scratching the back of his head.

Everyone's jaw dropped. 'Yyyyup, he's definitely insane' Itatchi thought. 'This guy is the leader of the strongest shinobi in the world?' thought Naruto. 'This guy is our leader?' thought the rest of the akatsuki members.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Three figures were standing in a corridor in some kind of underground lair. The tallest of the figures was bandaged up almost from head to toe.

"Welcome, Sasuke" hissed the bandaged man.

The younger boy just looked at the man for a good while. This guy was supposed to give him power? He looked like he just his ass beat pretty bad. Whatever... He seemed strong at the forest of death.

"Just hurry and give me power." Demanded Sasuke.

He had no time for this. He wanted power and wanted it now.

The last figure jumped back. How dare this boy speak to Orochimaru-Sama like this? No this is unacceptable.

"Boy, do you know who your talking to" the last figure said.

Sasuke just turned to the figure and looked him dead in the eye. He then leaked some killing intent.

"**Quiet fool**." Sasuke growled startling the man.

How dare this fool talk to him like that? He was an Uchiha.

"Fu fu fu" Orochimaru laughed. "its alright Kabuto, lets not waste Sasuke's time". Orochimaru hissed again.

'Yeesss... this is perfect. **He** will be the perfect.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking in the streets of Konoha. Her mind still racing about what had happened. How she had sent Naruto after Sasuke, and now he was gone. 'It's all my fault' she kept thinking.

"Hey forehead" a blonde girl called from behind Sakura.

She turned around and saw her best friend running towards her.

"Hey Ino" replied Sakura in a depressed tone.

Ino looked at her friend. She realized that the girl was obviously sad about something.

"you okay sakura?" the girl asked

Sakura just looked at her wearily. She thought about telling her best friend what had happened. But what good would that do? Ino would just tell her it wasn't her fault, but the thing is that it was. It was all her fault. No, its better of to not tell her.

"Ya, ya, I'm ok Ino." She replied.

The blonde girl just looked at sakura. No she was not alright. Ino could tell something was definitely bothering her. She would leave her alone... for now.

"So has Naruto come back yet?" asked Ino trying to stir up a conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

None...

Thanks for reading


End file.
